Jeojang (Pandeep)
by BabyBluec
Summary: tentang ketenaran jeojang dikalangan pandeep
1. chapter 1

Wanna One sebentar lagi akan menggemparkan dunia dengan comeback baru mereka

Seperti biasa para member Wanna One akan berlatih untuk persiapan. Untuk kali ini mereka membuat tarian tidak hanya dibuatkan oleh koreografer tetapi mereka juga ikutserta membuat tarian baru mereka

"Guanlin-ah,kau tentukan gaya untuk bagian rap terakhirmu" Ucap salah satu koreografer wanna one ketika mereka sedang beristirahat

Guanlin menatap koreografer itu bingung "Wae?? Kenapa harus aku??"

"Karena itu bagianmu dan aku sudah kehabisan ide" Ucap koreografer itu

Guanlin menghembuskan nafas nya kasar "Baiklah"

Kemudian Guanlin tampak berfikir keras. Di tengah tengah aktivitas berfikir Guanlin datanglah Jihoon dengan segala pakaian terang nya "Mian,aku lama"

Jisung sebagai ketua anggota melihat Jihoon yang baru datang sudah bersiap siap untuk meledak jika tidak disela oleh Guanlin "Jihoon tadi dipanggil oleh PD-nim"

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Jisung menatap Guanlin dengan penuh curiga

"Tadi pagi saat aku mengambil minum di dapur aku mendengar percakapan Jihoon ditelefon dengan PD-nim" Ucap Guanlin dengan sejujur jujurnya

Jisung mengangguk mengerti,ia tahu maknae nya takkan berani berbohong padanya

Setelah meyakinkan Jisung tiba tiba saja Guanlin berteriak "Ah! Aku tahu!" Ucap nya

Semua orang menatap Guanlin heran "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ong yang sedang memakai bedaknya

Guanlin tersenyum puas "Aku tahu bagian yang bagus untuk rap ku" Ucapnya lagi

"Mwo?" Tanya salah satu Koreografer wanna one

"Bagimana jika kita melakukan gaya jeojang dan dilakukan oleh semua member" Ucap Guanlin antusias

Nampaknya ide Guanlin disetujui oleh semua orang "Ide bagus" Ucap Daniel yang sedang memakan jelly jelly nya

"Dibagian mana?" Tanya Jisung

"Umm bagaimana jika di bagian setelah remember?" Tanya Guanlin meminta persetujuan semua orang yang berada di ruangan

Semua mengangguk setuju "Tapi kenapa harus memakai jeojang ku??" Tanya Jihoon

"Jeojang sedang mendunia bahkan para pemain starwars pun melakukan nya" Ucap Guanlin kemudian tersenyum

"Ah! Aku menonton nya kemarin! Aku lupa nama artist nya!" Ucap Hasung heboh ketika Guanlin menyebut nama starwars

"Aku juga tau!! Yang melakukan nya mempunyai wajah tampan" Kali ini Daehwi yang berteriak heboh

"Yak! Kau ini jika lelaki tampan saja diributkan" Ucap woojin dengan nada sinis

Daehwi menatap Woojin jengkel "Terserah padaku! Bukan urusanmu" Jawab nya kesal

"Sudah sudah! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihan kita" Ucap salah satu Koreografer disana

Jaehwan tampak mengehela nafas nya berat "Kenapa latihan menari terus menerus? Kapan kita melakukan latihan vocal?" Tanya nya kesal

"Yak! Kita baru saja latihan vocal kemarin" Ucap Ong dengan nada kesal

"Kupingku sudah cukup menderita mendengar nyanyian hyeong,tolong mengertilah" Ucap Guanlin

"Cepatlah! Siap posisi semuanya!" Titah Jisung mutlak

Mendengar perintah Jisung semua member langsung siap pada posisi mereka masing masing

Latihan terus berjalan bahkan bagian rap terakhir Guanlin juga berjalan dengan sempurna

"Kau terlihat lesu Bae,kau sakit?" Ucap Jisung ketika mereka sudah selesai latihan

Baejin menggeleng "Ani,aku sehat Hyeong" Ucap Baejin sembari tersenyum

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Guanlin dengan nada khawatir

Baejin mengangguk mantap. Jisung menatap Baejin dengan curiga "Latihan kita sampai disini saja,sepertinya kalian juga terlihat kelelahan" Ucap Jisung

Mereka semua tampak bersemangat karena latihan dihentikan lebih cepat. Namun di tengah tengah kegirangan mereka Jisung mengeluarkan suara nya lagi

"Terkecuali untuk Jihoon,kau baru saja datang lebih baik kau menghafal semua koreografi" Ucap Jisung

Jihoon tidak melawan jika sudah mendapatkan perintah Jisung,jika ia melawan maka ia takkan dibukakan pintu dorm oleh Jisung

"Baiklah" Ucapnya pasrah

Satu per satu para member keluar dari ruangan. Orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan adalah Baejinyoung sedangkan yang terakhir adalah Guanlin

"Bae,kau terlihat lesu" Ucap Daehwi yang duduk di samping Baejin ketika mereka sudah sampai mobil

Baejin menatap Daehwi "Benarkah??" Tanya nya

Daehwi mendengus kesal "Kau ini! Wajahmu terlihat lesu tahu! Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Daehwi

Baejin mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Daehwi "Sebenarnya..."

"Mian,tadi Jihoon memintaku mengajari nya sedikit koreografi yang tadi kita pelajari " Ucap Guanlin ketika masuk ke dalam mobil

Mendengar perkataan Guanlin,Baejin terlihat semakin lesu. Daehwi yang berada disamping Baejin seketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu

"Kau bisa menceritakan nya padaku nanti saat sudah sampai dorm" Ucap Daehwi sembari menepuk pelan bahu Baejin

Baejin mengangguk pelan kemudian menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Daehwi

"Yak! Baejinyoung! Kau gay!" Ucap Woojin ketika melihat Daehwi dan Baejin

"Kau cemburu melihat Baejin menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Daehwi,kau sama saja!" Ucap Hasung

"Si..siapa yang cemburu" Ucap Woojin gelagapan

"Kau" Ucap semua member kemudian tertawa

"Bahu sebelah kiri ku kosong" Ucap Daehwi mencoba menggoda Woojin

Woojin segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dan berpura pura bermain ponsel pintar nya. Daehwi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan hyeong satu agensi nya itu

Setelah beberapa saat,semua member terlihat tertidur pulas di bangku masing masing kecuali satu orang yang sedang asik berkutik dengan ponsel pintar nya

Mendengar suara pesan masuk terus menerus dari ponsel pintar milik Guanlin,Baejin akhirnya terbangun

"Eungh"

Guanlin mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Baejin "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Guanlin

Baejin mengangguk "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baejin pada Guanlin

"Membalas pesan Jihoon,ia sedari tadi meminta untuk diajarkan koreografi untuk comeback terbaru kita" Ucap Guanlin kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan nya

Baejin tertawa kecil membuat Guanlin menatap Baejin lagi "Kau sepertinya suka sekali pada Jihoon hyeong" Ucap Jinyoung dengan senyuman nya

"A..ah begitulah" Ucap Guanlin

Kemudian mereka sama sama menikmati keheningan di dalam mobil sampai akhirnya Guanlin yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan memecahkan suasana sepi "Jinyoung hyeong"

Panggilan Guanlin membuat Baejin menengok ke arah Guanlin "Mwo?"

Guanlin menelan savila nya untuk menutupi rasa gugup nya. Baejin terus menatap Guanlin menunggu jawaban dari dongsaeng nya itu

"Wae?" Tanya Baejin lagi

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini pada hyeong tetapi kadang aku menahan nya karena tak ingin hyeong merasa tidak enak padaku" Ucap Guanlin dalam satu tarikan nafas

Baejin mengeritkan dahi nya bingung "Ada apa?"

"A.."

Guanlin baru saja menyebutkan huruf pertama tetapi tiba tiba Daehwi bangun dan memanggil Jinyoung "Baejinyoung!" Teriak Daehwi ketika bangun dari tidur nya

Jinyoung terkejut mendengar teriakan Daehwi yang tiba tiba "Kau kenapa??" Tanya Baejin

Bukan mendapat jawaban melainkan mendapat tangisan dari seorang Lee Daehwi "Huaaa...hiksss... Jinyoung kau masih hidup...hikss" Tangis Daehwi sembari memeluk Baejin

Baejin mengerti jika Daehwi baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk "Tenanglah,aku masih hidup disini"

"A..aku bermimpi kau dibunuh oleh Guanlin..hiks"


	2. 2

Daehwi dan Baejin berada di dalam kamar mereka tanpa Hasung. Hasung berkata bahwa ia akan tidur di kamar Ongniel bersama Jisung karena ada yang harus didiskusikan malam ini

"Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Guanlin menyukai Jihoon" Ucap Daehwi dengan nada sinis

"Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Guanlin,ia terlalu mempesona" Jawab Baejin lagi

"Kau hanya perlu menemukan sosok baru Bae" Kukuh Daehwi

"Aniii,tidak ada yang setampan dan sebaik Guanlin" Titah Baejin

"Kau akan terus tersakiti jika tetap menyukai Guanlin,kau bahkan menyukainnya sejak kita masih menjadi traine di produce101,kau terlalu bodoh" Jawab Daehwi kali ini menggunakan kata bodoh pada akhir perkataan nya

"hwi-ya"Panggil Baejin

"Mwo" Jawab Daehwi singkat

"Kau sahabatku,seharusnya kau mendukungku,ini pilihanku hwi-ya" Ucap Baejin pelan

Daehwi terdiam,ia tahu ia harus membantu Baejin tetapi ia juga tak mau sahabatnya terus disakiti oleh Guanlin

"Baiklah,tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lepas kendali" Ucap Daehwi

Baejin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Daehwi "Gomawo" Kemudian memeluk Daehwi

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Baejin

"Kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya" Ucap Daehwi

Baejin membelalakan mata nya kaget "Mwo?!?!??! B..bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu aku kan??" Ucap Baejin

"Aku sangat mengenalmu young-ie,tapi kau harus melakukannya demi mengejar cintamu" Ucap Daehwi dengan serius

"Jika kau tak melakukan nya maka selama nya takkan ada perubahan" lanjutnya lagi

Baejin terdiam "Tapi aku belum siap"Jawab nya lagi

Daehwi mendengus kesal "Kau takkan pernah siap karena memang kau tak pernah menyiapkan hatimu" Ucap Daehwi

Baejin masih menatap Daehwi namun dengan tatapan ragu "Aku takut hwi,bagaimana jika setelah ini Guanlin membenciku? Bagaimana jika setelah ini dia menjauhiku? Bagaimana jika setelah ini ia jadi semakin dekat dengan Jihoon hyeong? Aku rasa lebih baik memberitahunya saat Wanna One sudah bubar"

Setelah mengatakan itu,Baejin mendapat lemparan bantal tidur dari Daehwi

"Yak! Pabo! Kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Hentikan semua pikiran negatifmu! Jika kau mengatakanya ketika Wanna One sudah bubar maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup"

"Wae?"

Kali ini Daehwi menghela nafas pelan "Kau selalu saja berfikiran negatif,alangkah baiknya jika kau berfikir positif seperti bagaimana jika Guanlin ternyata menyukaimu "

Baejin langsung membantah perkataan Daehwi "A..ANI!!! TAK MUNGKIN!! GUANLIN TAK MUNGKIN MENYUKAIKU IA HANYA MENYUKAI JIHOON HYEONG"

Baejin secara tidak sadar berteriak ketika mengatakan itu entah karena efek malu ketika membayangkan nya atau karena perkataan Daehwi yang terlalu vulgar

"Wae?? Kau berteriak kencang sekali!! Kecilkan suaramu nanti yang lain mendengarnya.. oh..young-ie" Perkataan Daehwi terhenti

Daehwi mendekatkan diri pada Jinyoung "Kenapa telingamu memerah?" Tanya Daehwi

Baejin tak menjawab melainkan menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Daehwi "A..aku kepanasan!" Ucap Baejin

"Yak! Jika telingamu memerah itu biasa karena kedinginan bukan kepanasan... atau jangan jangan..." Daehwi mengecilkan suara nya

"Mwo?!?!?" Ucap Baejin

"Ia membayangkan jika aku benar benar menyukainya"

Sosok Guanlin berada di depan pintu entah bagaimana caranya

"Hyeong!!! Aku lelah!!!" Ucap Guanlin pada Jaehwan

"Lebih baik kau bernyanyi agar tubuhmu terasa lebih ringan" Jawab Jaehwan kemudian bersiap siap mengambil gitar nya

"Ani tak usah hyeong,aku tiba tiba lapar,jja~~" Guanlin sebisa mungkin menghindari ajakan Jaehwan untuk bernyanyi

Bukan karena suara Guanlin jelek melainkan karena jika sudah bernyanyi bersama Jaehwan maka mereka akan terjaga semalaman karena Jaehwan takkan berhenti bernyanyi

"Guanlin-ah,kau melihat Jinyoung?" Tanya Jisung ketika menghampiri Guanlin yang berada di dapur

"Sepertinya ia sedang di kamarnya bersama Daehwi" Ucap Guanlin menerka nerka karena seingatnya sejak tadi Baejin bersama dengan Daehwi

Jisung mengangguk mengerti "Aku ingin memberikanya vitamin,ia tampak lesu tadi" Ucap Jisung

"Hajima,mereka sedang tak ingin diganggu" Ucap Minhyun yang baru saja datang dari ruang tamu

"Wae?" Tanya Jisung

"Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesi berbagi curahan hati" Ucap Minhyun lagi kemudian mengambil segelas air

"Kau tau darimana hyeong?" Tanya Guanlin yang sedang memegang kaleng cola nya

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi,mereka sedang membicarakan tentangmu dan Jihoon sepertinya" Setelah mengatakan itu Minhyun meneguk segelas air

"Aku??" Tanya Guanlin sedikit terkejut

Minhyun mengangguk dalam minum nya "Ne,aku mendengar namamu dan Jihoon tadi" Dan mengatakannya setelah menghabiskan minumnya

Guanlin mengangguk

"Kenapa ia membicarakanku dan Jihoon ya?? Jangan jangan ia menyukaiku?? Ah tak mungkin,jika kudekati saja ia langsung pergi bagaimana bisa ia menyukaiku?"

"Tapi Jinyoung kan pemalu bisa saja ia malu dekat denganku karena ia menyukaiku..tapi sepertinya tak mungkin,aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya memerah"

"Atau jangan jangan aku tak pernah sadar?"

Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menepuk wajah nya agar kembali sadar "apa yang kupikirkan" Gumamnya

Jisung dan Minhyun menatap Guanlin aneh "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun

Guanlin menggeleng "Hanya sedikit berimajinasi,oh ya hyeong,aku dan Jaehwan hyeong sudah memesan makanan jadi jangan memesan makanan lagi ya"Ucap Guanlin kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruang tamu

Guanlin meminum cola nya sambil menatap televisi hitam di depan nya dengan berbagai macam pikiran

"Jika kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau temui saja anaknya?" Tanya Minhyun yang tiba tiba menghampiri Guanlin

"Mwo?" Tanya Guanlin berpura pura tidak mengerti

Minhyun tertawa kecil "Aku tahu kau menyukai Jinyoung,dan semua orang sudah tahu itu,kau terlalu terang terang an dalam masa pendekatan" Ucap Minhyun lagi

Guanlin menepuk dahi nya pelan "Aku terlalu bersemangat" Kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman nya

"A..ANI!!! TAK MUNGKIN!! GUANLIN TAK MUNGKIN MENYUKAIKU IA HANYA MENYUKAI JIHOON HYEONG"

Disela sela obrolan Minhyun dan Guanlin terdengar teriakan Baejin dari kamar DeepHwiSung

Minhyun yang mendengarnya segera memberi kode ke Guanlin "Kau tak mau mengkonfirmasinya?? Sebelum ia benar benar salah paham?? Sepertinya ini kesempatan terbaik kan??"

Minhyun menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Guanlin segera bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan menghampiri kamar DeepHwiSung

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kedua insan itu tak menyadari eksistensi Guanlin

"Yak! Jika telingamu memerah itu biasa karena kedinginan bukan kepanasan... atau jangan jangan..."

Ketika Daehwi mengatakan itu,sercecah ide muncul di kepala Guanlin

"Ia membayangkan jika aku benar benar menyukainya" Ucap Guanlin dengan gaya santai nya

"Apa yang kukatakan?!?!?!?"

"Guanlin pabo!!! Kenapa aku ada disini!!! Aish!!!"

"Semoga Baejin tak memakiku karena menguping pembicaraan mereka"

"Tapi aku tak menguping! Mereka saja tak menyadari keberadaanku"

"G...GUANLIN?!?!?!?!?!??!?" Teriak Daehwi kaget

Sedangkan Baejin sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut dan menyembunyikan dirinya karena malu tertangkap basah

"Jangan kaget seperti itu hwi" Ucap Guanlin kemudian berjalan mendekat

Guanlin menepuk gundukan selimut yang berisi Jinyoung kemudian memberi kode agar Daehwi keluar ruangan. Tentu saja Daehwi keluar untuk memberi mereka sedikit ruang

"Kau tak ingin melihat wajahku hyeong?" Tanya Guanlin ketika Daehwi sudah keluar dari ruangan

Baejin tetap diam tak memberikan tanda pergerakan sama sekali. Merasa diabaikan akhirnya Guanlin tersenyum karena ide jahil muncul di kepalanya

"Ah...baiklah jika kau tak mau melihatku,aku akan menemui Jihoon hyeong saja" Ucap Guanlin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur nya

Namun baru saja Guanlin melangkahkan satu kaki,tangan Jinyoung menahan lengan Guanlin

Guanlin tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian berbalik arah dan nampaklah wajah Jinyoung yang sudah sangat memerah "J..jangan pergi ke tempat Jihoon hyeong"

Guanlin duduk di pinggir kasur Jinyoung "Aku takkan pergi ke tempat Jihoon hyeong,jika hyeong mengakui perasaan hyeong di depanku sekarang"

Baejin tampak terkejut,ia benar benar malu sekarang bahkan tanganya yang menggenggam lengan Guanlin pun ikut gemetar

Guanlin yang melihat keadaan Jinyoung tertawa kecil "Hyeong Kiyowo" Ucap Guanlin kemudian memeluk Jinyoung

"Tak perlu mengatakannya jika kau tak bisa hyeong" Ucap Guanlin

"A..ani" Jinyoung melepas pelukan Guanlin

"Aku harus berani! Seperti kata Daehwi!"

Jinyoung menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan nya lagi untuk menenangkan diri kemudian mengatakan nya dalam satu tarikan nafas "Aku mencintaimu Guanlin-ah"

Guanlin menatap Baejin tanpa berkedip "Kau lucu sekali hyeong" Ucap nya sembari tertawa

Baejin menatap Guanlin kesal "Yak! kau menyebalkan!"

Baejin bersiap siap untuk kembali bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya namun Guanlin menahan nya "Mian hyeonggg"

"Kali ini biarkan aku mengatakan nya" Ucap Guanlin

Jinyoung menggeleng "Ani,sebelum kau mengatakanya aku ingin mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Jihoon hyeong"

Guanlin menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai menjelaskan "Kau tahu kan hyeong? Aku menganggumi Jihoon hyeong? Aku hanya mengagguminya tapi tak mencintainya" Ucap Guanlin

"Yaa kau mengangguminya sampai meminta jeojang di bagian rap mu" Sindir Jinyoung

Guanlin menegak savila nya "Tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan hyeonggg,aku bingung harus menggunakan gaya apa tiba tiba Jihoon hyeong datang menggunakan pakaian merah muda bergambar starwars,di otakku begitu saja terlintas kata jeojang" Ucap Guanlin menjelaskan

"Benarkah? Kau tak berbohong?" Guanlin menggeleng

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Jinyoung menyesal

"Miann aku hanya tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menyaingi Jihoon hyeong" Ucap Jinyoung lagi

Guanlin menggeleng kemudian memeluk Jinyoung lagi "Ani hyeong,jika dibandingkan dengan Jihoon hyeong,kau jauh lebih manis dengan wajah kecilmu" Ucap Guanlin

Jinyoung tersipu malu dalam pelukan Guanlin "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan" Ucap Jinyoung

Guanlin menggeleng "Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" kemudian Guanlin melepaskan pelukan mereka tanpa melepas pegangan nya pada bahu Jinyong

"Hyeong tatap mataku" Ucap Guanlin ketika melihat jinyoung menunduk

Jinyoung tampak ragu ragu menatap wajah Guanlin "Ne sudah"

Guanlin lagi lagi tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Jinyoung yang tersipu saat melihatnya "Hyeong kau cantik,aku mencintaimu entah sejak kapan,aku jatuh cinta pada wajah kecilmu,aku jatuh cinta pada semua aegyo yang kau lakukan,aku mohon dengan sangat,jadi kekasihku ya hyeong?"

Jinyoung tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari Guanlin "Kau terdengar seperti memaksa"

"Karena aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban iya " Ucap Guanlin

"Jika kau memaksa maka aku takkan bisa menolak" Jawab Jinyoung

Kemudian Guanlin memeluk Jinyoung erat dengan segala perasaan gembira nya hari ini "Gomawo hyeong"

Omake

"Ternyata kekuatan Jeojang bisa sampai pada cerita pandeep ya" Ucap Daehwi ketika mereka setelah selesai menguping pembicaraan pandeep

"Sepertinya ketenaran Jihoon akan mengalahkan Bangtan Sonyeondan dan EXO di masa depan" Canda Minhyun

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jihoon yang baru saja pulang

"Jeojang mu baru saja membuat dua insan dipertemukan oleh tali merah" Ucap Jisung kemudian meninggalkan Jihoon dengan segala kebingungan nya


End file.
